no title
by Alexa'Gliwice
Summary: A very short conversation between Severus and Hermione.


Autor: **Alexa'Gliwice **

Betowała: **PersianWitch**

Hermiona leżała wtulona w tors Severusa. Lewą ręką gładziła go po ramieniu.

– Profesorze?

– Czego, Granger?

– Z kim przeżył pan swój pierwszy raz?

– Cóż to za pytanie, hm?

– Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć...

– Czy to ważne, z kim?

– Nie, ale jestem ciekawa.

– Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, Granger!

Hermiona uniosła się na łokciu, i spojrzała na swego profesora. Był taki...

– Pan _zna_ moją tajemnicę...

– Myślisz, Granger, że powiem ci prawdę?

– A czemu nie? Dlaczego miałby pan kłamać? Przecież to już niczego nie zmieni.

– Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

– Tak, chcę. – Hermiona opadła z powrotem na łóżko wtulając się w profesora.

– To była Lilly Evans. Tak, Lilly. _Ta_ Lilly. _Moja_ Lilly. Może trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale to prawda. Obiecałem jej, że będę na nią czekać. Zawsze i wszędzie. Niezależnie od wszystkiego. Powiedziałem, jej, że może do mnie przyjść o każdej porze dnia i nocy… No i któregoś dnia, doczekałem się. Przyszła. Cała zapłakana. Powiedziała, że pokłóciła się z Jamesem. O ironio, poszło im o to, że Lilly nie chciała się z nim przespać. Trochę to trwało zanim udało mi się ją uspokoić. A potem... Sam nie wiem jak to się stało. Przytuliłem ją. Zaczęliśmy się całować, rozbierać i stało się… Granger, jesteś?

– Tak; to piękne, co pan mówi. Spełniło się pana marzenie. Przecież kochał ją pan... – pocałowała go w szyję. – A potem?

– Nic. Ustaliliśmy, że będziemy udawać, że nic się nie stało. Zresztą wróciła do niego. Do Jamesa, jakby nigdy nic. Pogodzili się...

– Ale ja się pytam, kto był po Lilly. Nie uwierzę, że żył pan w celibacie po dziś dzień.

– Miałem powiedzieć tylko o pierwszym razie, pamiętasz Granger?

– Skoro już pan powiedział, to teraz pytam o kolejny. To niesprawiedliwe, że pan wie o mnie wszystko, a ja o panu nic... Domyślam się... nie, ja _WIEM_, że jest pan bardziej doświadczony w tych sprawach, zresztą doświadczyłam tego na własnej skórze. Mimo to chciałabym wiedzieć coś więcej.

– Nie sądzisz, że każdy powinien mieć jakąś tajemnicę? Zwłaszcza w tej sferze.

– Owszem, ale nie przed bliską osobą. Proszę się nie obawiać, ani Ronald, ani Harry o niczym się nie dowiedzą.

– No, jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby Weasley i Potter poznali tajniki mego życia erotycznego. Ale dobrze, skoro nalegasz... Po Lilly, aż do skończenia szkoły nie spotkałem się z nikim. Tylko po balu maturalnym, spędziłem noc z jedną puchonką. To wszystko. Potem przystałem do Czarnego Pana. A kilka lat później poznałem Narcyzę Black.

Hermiona uniosła głowę. Severus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Tak, matkę Drakona, żonę Lucjusza. Było nam ze sobą dobrze, wręcz wspaniale. Niestety, zaczęła spotykać się z Malfoyem. Potem wzięli ślub. Nie przeszkadzało nam to jednak w spotykaniu się nadal. Nawet specjalnie się nie kryliśmy. Była jego żoną, a moją kochanką. Niestety, gdy zaszła w ciążę z Lucjuszem nasze spotkania skończyły się ...

W międzyczasie, zostałem profesorem w Hogwarcie... Nie wszystkie uczennice były wystarczająco rozgarnięte, aby pojąć tajniki tworzenia eliksirów. Proponowałem im wtedy prosty układ. Zaliczenie semestru, za noc w moich komnatach. Nie wszystkie się na to godziły, jednakże spora część z nich bez słowa wskakiwała mi do łóżka. Wtedy też zacząłem korzystać z usług Domu Rozkoszy. Chodziłem tam dwa, trzy razy w miesiącu. Czasami byłem tylko raz, a był i taki czas, że nie zaglądałem tam nawet i przez pół roku...

Po tych słowach Hermiona wtuliła się mocniej w tors swego profesora, całując go w szyję, klatkę piersiową, usta... Snape nie wytrzymał. Poderwał się i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, plecami do zaskoczonej dziewczyny. I wysyczał:

– Jeszcze tu jesteś, Granger?

Hermiona podczołgała się do Severusa, uklęknęła za jego plecami, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i poczęła całować w policzek i kark.

– Nie rozumiem? O co panu chodzi? Jestem, i zawsze będę. Co ma pan na myśli? Mam wyjść?

– Zostań, jeśli chcesz, ale dziwię ci się. Po tym, co usłyszałaś... Nie przeszkadza ci, że miałem tyle kobiet?

– Nie, profesorze. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Kocham pana, i tylko to się liczy... Cieszę się, że to z Lilly – miłością swego życia – rozpoczął pan swą erotyczną przygodę. Tak jak ja rozpoczęłam swoją z panem.

Po tych słowach Hermiona zeskoczyła z łóżka i podeszła do mistrza eliksirów z przodu. Skoczyła na profesora całując go namiętnie. Snape upadł na plecy. Hermiona tylko na to czekała, nie przestając całować ukochanego zaczęli się kotłować.

– Kocham cię Severusie, KOCHAM, chcę być tylko z tobą!

– Cicho, Granger – rzekł Severus, po czym zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

***KONIEC***


End file.
